Archangel
Character Bio Ezekiel Alsyae was a Homo Angelus on the planet of Celestus Prime, he was exiled for crimes against The High Councel of Archangels but he did not commit them. His race put him in a capsule made out of Infernum his powers and shot him towards the hellish planet of Baratus, hoping that he would wander it alone until his death, but he did not die. An unexpected solar flare from Celestus Prime's native sun pushed his capsule, it floated towards Earth until it was within it's gravitational pull, as the capsule fell through the Earth's atmosphere it began to heat up and glow. When he landed, he went flying straight through the roof of a Christian church in a friendly suburb. The relegious communities embraced his arrival and claimed that he 'fell from the sky in a ball of Holy Fire' and that 'he was an angel sent from God'. When the churchgoers came out to see him he fell unconsious, when he woke up he was in the church on an altar, surrounded by murmuring people. They started asking him questions and favours, then he started hearing the words 'angel' and 'celestial', images of his home caused him to lash out and he used his sonic scream to vapourize them, in a flash of blinding light and a burst of deafening sound they were gone. Ezekiel then destroyed most of the suburb and leveled a nearby city. The Salvation Squad (Bastion, Jet, Gigavolt, Shellshock, Red-I, Vitality) managed to calm him down and stop his rampage. Ezekiel took the civilian identity of Gabriel Jones and tried to start a normal life on Earth, but he witnessed crime and chaos and this inspired him to use his amazing powers to repent for his sins, he vowed only to use his angelic scream in the most dire situations and when it was absolutely necessary. To this day he fights evil as Archangel! Personality Alienated, out of place troubled hero who is unaware of his power but in the face of the public puts on a brave, calm, stable mask. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Super Strength (Can lift aprox. 35 tons above his head) *Enhanced Durability *Photon Blasts *Sonic Scream (Incredibly powerful) Weaknesses Infernum - The material his space shuttle was made of, in it's solid form it is invulnerable to his powers, in liquid form it is poisonous and venomous and in gaseous form it can maim and kill by skin contact, in it's gaseous form it is nicknamed 'Hellfire'. Infernum is only found in it's solid form near the crash site where he landed, it is very hard to melt and evaporate. He can be hurt by conventional means but not as much as normal people. Equipment At one point when his power disappeared, Bastion designed a suit which mimicked his previous abilities. Mechanical Wings - Flight, slower than before Photon Blasters on Wrists - Energy Blasts Light on Helmet - Utility Purposes Vision Array in Visor - Night Vision, Ultraviolet Vision, Infrared Vision, Thermal Vision, X-Ray Vision Motors in Arms and Legs - Super Strength Solar Panels on Back - Back-up Powers Suit Category:Characters Category:Hstringer985 Category:Alien